


I Swear I Didn't Say Shit!

by mateo (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Kissing, M/M, really confused jean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 02:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mateo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean swore that he did not say a single shit about Mikasa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Swear I Didn't Say Shit!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [2Cheryls1Yap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Cheryls1Yap/gifts).



Jean smirked as Eren slammed him against the wall, his hand grabbing the collar of his shirt. It was almost amusing how easy it was to rile up the Titan-Shifter, except for the fact that Eren could injure him. Maybe pissing him off was a bad idea after all.  


"Eh... Eren... Mind letting go anytime soon?"Jean mumbled nervously, sweating running down the side of his brow. Eren merely gripped his collar tighter, growling under his breath,"What did you say about Mikasa?"

Jean gulped.

He had not meant to insult Mikasa in front of Eren; he was just describing the way her body looked while she was flying through the air with the assistance of the 3DMG. Eren had just happened to overhear the part where he was describing how the beautiful backflip she'd done showed off her _fine_ ass.

"Nothing, Jaeger, I swear!"Jean attempted to save himself from a beating, but Eren merely smiled murderously at the blond teenager, before smashing his lips against the Frenchman's.

_Wait... What?_

God, what was he doing?! He knew that he found the German teen rather handsome when he first saw him (until he opened his goddamn mouth), but never had he expected that Eren Jaeger swung _this_ way. He needed explanations for the situation he was in and he wanted them immediately.

He started to push at the German soldier and Eren relented, but not before grinding slightly against the taller teenager, leading to Jean letting out a particularly filthy groan.

"W-What the hell?!"Jean shrieked, flailing slightly. Eren merely wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and snickered.

"So... You were sayin' about Mikasa?"Eren asked nonchalantly, as if nothing had happened.

Jean wanted to break down into tears.


End file.
